Nyotalia:Sweets&Tea
by Everything.I.Wrote
Summary: When August  england  and Kiko  japan  meet up for their monthly tea meeting, they soon share more than just girl talk. Idk the true names of the nyotalia gang, so plz bare with me. Its my first story okay.


**First story, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Though there hasn't been a day that I haven't wish I did, I don't own Hetalia.**

**Couple: Fem!Japan and Fem!England**

**Narration by August (England):** I won't say I'm in love with her; I am not that type of person. Just because she makes my heart race doesn't mean that I in love. -**Narration Concluded-**

Standing in front of a sink watching a kettle become filled with water to make tea, August made a sour face her mind race with confusion and doubts. She was expecting Kiko to come over for their monthly tea meeting that they had made into a tradition a year ago. This would mean Kiko would make and bring sweets while August (she wasn't a great cook) would make tea. But, lately, August's mind had been filled weird thought and peculiar feelings whenever Kiko came over. She thought that maybe she just coming down with something at first; but, when the feelings only came around Kiko was about to come over, she instantly scratch that thought.

"_I can't be in love with her," _August thought, _"why would I be? I'm not that fake weaved shit Francine now, am I!_"

Nodding with satistfaction to that thought, she turned off the faucet and place the kettle on the stove to boil. Right after that, the door bell rung and August suddenly jolted with fright. She quickly paced and opened it to find Kiko standing there with a brown basket containing the sweets. Kiko wore her navy blue with sky blue butterfly pattern kimon (this was one of her best kimonos) that day to show how much she appreciated their tradition. August couldn't help but stare and admire how lovely and sweet Kiko looked. Kiko became uneased by August staring and hid her blushing face behind her sleeve and turned her away from August.

"Um...Kon'nichiwa August-san," Kiko said.

Abruptly snapping out of the trance, she shook her and came up with a quick reply, "Good afternoon. Your early."

"Hai, I do hope you don't mind," Kiko said before entering August home walking by August and allowing August to a sniff of her sweet perfume.

"W_hat a lovely_ scent," August said before slapping herself repeatedly as a way punishing herself for such a thought. Closing the front door, August walked over to Kiko reaching her hand out for the basket saying, "How about I take-"

"NO!" Kiko screamed swinging the basket away from August. "I-I mean, I rather place the sweets on table. You do the tea, remember?"

"Well, the kettle isn't quite-" the kettle whistled a high pitch whistle before August could finish her statement, "Excuse me, the table is in the room it's usually in, Kiko."

August, then, went to attend the tea leaving Kiko to arrange the sweets on the table in the well lavished tea room. With the tea finally done, both young ladies were ready to enjoy their monthly tea meeting. August pour herself a cup of tea while Kiko took a chocolate sweet and placed it on the plate in front of her.

"So August-san, I was talking to Ally-san last night," Kiko said in hopes begin a conversation.

"Is that so," August said in an irritated voice. "How lovely."

"You know, August-san, you would feel better if you forgive her," Kiko said humbly.

"Forgive her?" August snapped. "Why should I forgive her?"

Kiko lowered her head in shame and softly said, "It was just thought. I am sorry."

August quickly notices what she had done and place her hand on top of Kiko's hand while staring into her deep brown eyes and saying, "You shouldn't be sorry, Kiko. I should be sorry and I am. I didn't mean to yell at you. I...it's a labyrinthic form of relationship she and I have since she got her indepedence from me."

"I understand, August-san" Kiko said before noticing the touching of hers and August's hands causing her to blush deeply. "August-san...our hands."

August turned her head to the hand and jolted back, her face turning a bright red while her mind thinking, "_What the bloody hell were you thinking?"_

"Do you get lonely, August-san?" Kiko asked.

"Excuse me?" August replied unable to comprehend Kiko's question for her mind was still yelling loudly at her.

"Do you get lonely?" Kiko asked again.

August looked up at the ceiling as if it would give the right answer. "Well...sometimes," August replied sadly. "I do sometimes miss coming home to baby Alice running towards with open arms and smiling. So yeah, I do believe it's safe to sat that I do I get lonely."

"That's good to know because your not the only one. I do too, my lonliness creeps up at me at night mostly." Kiko said. "But, do you want to know my little secret for what keeps me from losing my mind to lonliness and depression?"

"Sure," August answered.

Kiko smiled and took August's hand again placing it on her heart before softly saying "It's you and our monthly little tea meetings. Since we began this tradition, I've been so very happy. Spending one on one time with you makes me laugh and smile and makes me feel warm inside. Sometimes, I believe our tea meetings are just too far apart; but then again, I also start to believe that I'm becoming addicted to you."

August's eyes opened wide and her heart began to race again and her hands began to shake. Her mind was filled to the top with confusing thoughts and she started to judge her own sexuality.

"August-san..." Kiko said blushing and turning her face away from August. "Would you...would you mind if kiss you?"

August smiled and turned Kiko's face back to hers saying, "I would be insulted if you didn't."

Within only seconds of her approval, Kiko pressed her lips against August ever so gently forming a tender, passionate kiss. August (she loved ever second of the kiss) had made her mind finally come to ease; it was almost as if the little piece of her heart that had been missing for so long was being filled in. Kiko pulled to catch her breath and smiled at August mouthing to her, "I love you."

"I-I love you too," August said with tears of pure joy rolling down her face.

"I have another surprise for you," Kiko said running to grab the brown basket and then, giving it to August. "Open it."

August looked at the basket curious of what might be inside. She opened it and reached inside pulling out a horse whip and handcuffs. At a lost for words, August only stared at the items while perverted ideas passed through her mind.

"Francine-san said that our relationship could use some spice and, though I don't usually agree with her, I-"

August grabbed Kiko's hand pulling her out of the tea room and down the hall towards August room.

"Ah August, where are we going and what about our tea?" Kiko asked having a hard time trying to keep up the pace with August rush walking.

"Don't worry Kiko, the tea can wait," August answered.

**Narration by August (England):** Perhaps maybe I was in love with her after all...perhaps more than I ever thought. The best part is that...it's not a one sided love. -**Narration Concluded-**

** _The End_**


End file.
